


If ONE more person asks me to ask you out I-I'll kiss you in front of them!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, One Shot, prompt, really stupid, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tiny drabble based on the prompt: "seriously if one more FUckIN person comes to me to ask for permission to ask you out I’ll-I’ll- KISS YOU IN FRONT OF THEM." byTom-Hiddlestoner-ismon tumblr.





	If ONE more person asks me to ask you out I-I'll kiss you in front of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't like this. It's one of the worst things I've ever written. I mean, it's not bad but I could've done better. Either way, I found the first 3/4 sitting in my documents, decided to quickly type out a ending and figured I'd post it so people could enjoy it. Also, I'm not saying that I think it's bad for attention, just so you know not judge my writing on this one thing.

Sirius Black loved attention. Remus Lupin did not.  
  
Sirius Black was out-going and loud, yelling gleefully as he walked down the corridors. Remus Lupin was reserved and kept to himself in public, saving his real personality for when he was alone or around close friends.  
  
Despite the seemingly perfect situation of both boys getting the amount of attention they wanted, the opposite occurred.  
  
Every person in Hogwarts had a crush on Sirius Black except every person in Hogwarts also seemed to be a wimp for they could never pluck up the courage to ask him out themselves.  
  
Instead all their attention was directed to Remus, Sirius’ best friend, who they would corner after class, during dinner and on the weekends, begging him to ask Sirius out for them.  
  
Remus hated it. Absolutely loathed it.  
  
Countless hours were spent lying on the couch complaining about it to Sirius, who sat next to him.  
  
After a while, Remus decided to keep a tally. There seemed to be no stopping to the endless interruptions of his solitude and so he may as well make something out of it.  
  
Within a week he already had more than 20 tallies. Most of them coming from the same few people who were regulars in insisting Remus do their asking out for them.  
  
When he hit the hundred mark, only a month later, Remus had had enough.  
  
Storming into the dorm room he locked eyes with Sirius and shoved the piece of paper with his tally marks in his face. “If _one_ more fucking person asks me to ask you out for them I’ll-I’ll KISS YOU IN FRONT OF THEM! I don’t _care_ if we’re not even dating. At least then they’ll leave me alone!”  
  
Sirius blinked at Remus, shell-shocked.  
  
“Whatever floats your boat Moony.” He finally said before walking off, leaving Remus alone in their dorm, confused and irritated.  
  
“Argh!” Remus fell onto his bed in frustration.  
  
Only the next morning did a face Remus had grown to hate greet him in the common room. Remus scowled and shoved her away before she had barely uttered a word.  
  
“So, have you asked Sirius yet?” She asked in a snobbish voice.  
  
Remus turned to look at her, an out-of-place calm expression on his face. “One second, I’ll go get him.” The girl seemed delighted as Remus stalked back up the boys’ staircase.  
  
He returned a minute later, dragging along a bewildered Sirius. “Sirius,” he began once they were again in front of the girl who Remus was only just realising was just a 3rd year, ew. “This girl, whatever her name, is has just asked me whether or not I have asked you out for her?”  
  
Sirius played fake-shocked at this revelation. “Really! You want to ask _me_ out?” The girl nodded excitedly. “Well I never. Remus, will you come here for a minute?” As Sirius talked he plonked himself down into the nearest armchair.  
  
“I’d be delighted.” Remus replied sickenly sweetly, placing himself directly into Sirius’ lap.  
  
The girl, who had been advancing towards Sirius, stopped walking and instead looked disgusted. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
The boys merely smirked before interlocking their mouths. The girl shrieked and fled the common room.  
  
After far longer than planned, they pulled apart.  
  
“Well,” Said Remus.  
  
“Well,”  
  
“That was much nicer than anticipated.”  
  
Sirius chucked Remus off his lap as he jumped up onto the table. “Nicer? I was fuckin’ amazing! Thank you very much. You were good too, I suppose.”  
  
Remus chuckled. “Shove off.”  
  
Sirius instead crawled into Remus lap and brushed his lips over Remus’. “How ‘bout I do this instead.”  
  
Remus sighed happily. “I won’t say no."


End file.
